


I’m Here

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Sometimes Lefou is brought back to the war
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	I’m Here

Normally Lefou was prepared and ready for these kinds of things. He knew that guns would be used during a hunt. He always heard whenever the cannons were to be shot in a military salute. He watched whenever the fireworks were set up, knowing when they would be shot off. He could prepare as long as he knew what was coming and avoid making a spectacle of himself in front of anyone else.

When Lefou did  _ not _ know...

After lunch, Lefou and Stanley had decided to take a walk through the gardens before getting back to work. They held hands, laughing as they spoke softly to each other. The day was looking to be a clear and sunny one and it brought a giddiness to their moods. 

“Oh, look!” Lefou stopped and bent down, plucking a daisy from the ground. He slipped the flower behind Stanley’s ear, bringing a blush to the other’s cheeks. “You look gorgeous. Like some kind of wood sprite.”

Stanley laughed, shaking their head at his flowery words. “Well you..!”

The shot rang out in the clear air, startling a few birds from their perches. A few feet away Cogsworth and Lumiere were firing at targets, Plumette keeping score for them.

Stanley blinked, watching as Cogsworth took aim and fired. “A shooting contest! What do you...Lefou?” Stanley stopped when they saw Lefou on the ground, blinking in confusion. “Lefou, what’s wrong?”

“Get down!” Lefou hissed. He reached up, grabbing Stanley’s wrist and yanking them down to the dirt beside him. “Keep your head down! Don’t move!”

Stanley gasped as they hit the ground hard, knees aching as they braced themselves on the palms of their hands. “Lefou, what are you talking about?”

“If you stay standing you’ll be easier to shoot! Stay down! We just have to wait until they have to reload and then we could try and push through and..!”

Stanley slowly realized what had upset Lefou. They pushed themselves up onto their knees, hushing Lefou when he started to protest. “It’s okay! C'est bon. Tu es en sécurité. Vous n'êtes pas sur un champ de bataille.” They held out a hand to him, squeezing it as Lefou took it. Gently they pulled Lefou into a sitting position, hugging him close to their chest. “It’s just a shooting contest, mon cher. No one is going to be shot. We are safe here.”

Lefou pulled back, looking around before looking at Stanley. “Safe?”

“Oui, it’s just friends having a little contest. There’s nothing to fear.” Stanley watched as Lefou seemed to process this information, his rapid breathing slowing to a sedate pace. They rubbed a hand on his back in slow circles, tilting their head. “Mon amour?”

Lefou took a shuddering breath, groaning as he placed his hands over his face. “Merde…” he murmured.

“Lefou, tell me what’s wrong,” Stanley urged. They waited, letting Lefou take as long as he wished before he finally lowered his hands to look at them again, eyes watery and red.

“I just...sometimes things like that...it brings me back,” Lefou whispered.

“The war,” Stanley said with a nod.

“Oui...I know it’s foolish. Soldiers should be brave. We’re not supposed to be afraid of noises and smells and...”

“It’s not foolish,” Stanley promised. They gently pulled Lefou into a hug, resting their chin on top of his head. “I’m here for you. I won’t let anything happen to you. Just tell me what you want to do.”

Lefou flinched as another shot rang out, clapping his hands over his ears. “Inside?”

Stanley nodded, getting up before helping Lefou back onto his feet. They patted both of them clean of any dirt that clung to their clothes, whispering soft words of comfort before taking his hand to lead them back into the castle.

“Stanley?”

“Oui, mon cher?”

“Thank you.”

Stanley smiled sadly, kissing the corner of Lefou’s mouth. “I will always be here for you. I swear it. You’re the bravest man I know, Lefou. Never forget that.”


End file.
